In one conventional printing system including a computer having a printer driver installed thereon, the printer driver determines whether the text is too small for the printing resolution (i.e., if there is a chance the text will appear damaged) and cancels the printing job if the text is too small. In this case, the printer driver is first to recognize that the printing job has been canceled and transfers a cancel instruction to an operating system (OS) or the application.
In addition to the above example, the printer driver may cancel printing jobs in this way upon determining that a maximum allowed number of sheets has been printed. This configuration may be used on printers that regulate the number of sheets each user can print within a prescribed time period, for example.
Alternatively, a user interface (UI) of the printer driver itself may have a window for displaying a print preview. The printer driver cancels a printing job when the user performs an operation to cancel printing after viewing the print preview.